I don't need you
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: On the last day of high school, Riven broke up with Musa to be with Darcy, a player. Later, Musa founds out that she was pregnant with Riven's child and decided to raise it on her own. 5 years later, Riven turned up on Musa's doorstep and asked Musa to come back to him. Will he succeed? Or will Musa be over Riven? Read to find out! My first one-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it.. (It's edited)  
**

* * *

**Here's a description of Musa's child.  
**

**Name: Sophie  
Age: 4  
Appearance: Straight midnight blue hair with magenta tips. Light violet eyes and creamy white skin.  
Powers: Unknown**

* * *

**One-shot: I don't need you**

Musa was having a spring clean when she saw one of the photos when she and Riven was still a thing. They had been one the most voted couples in high school. That was until Riven dumped her for Darcy, a player.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Musa and Riven were_ _having fun at a party held by one of their classmates, Piggy in his guesthouse. They were very drunk and they decided to go upstairs to have a little fun. The next day, Riven asked for a break up._

_"Musa, we need to talk." said Riven._

_"Sure babe, what's wrong?" asked Musa._

_"Let's discuss this in the hallway." said Riven and he looked away uneasily._

_"Okay?" said Musa following Riven into the hallway._

_The hallway was deserted since today is the last day of their senior year and everyone was going on a day trip with their classes except Musa and Riven's class._

_"What's going on, Riven?" asked Musa._

_"Musa...I.. - " started Riven._

_"What?" said Musa getting irritated._

_"Let'sbreakup." said Riven quickly._

_"What?" laughed Musa thinking it was a joke. "You're not serious are you? I mean, my boyfriend wanna break up with me on the last day of school?"_

_"Yes Musa, I'm serious. Let's break up." repeated Riven._

_"Are you serious?" said Musa with tears in her eyes. "Why?"_

_"'Cause..Um..." stuttered Riven._

_Just then, Darcy came sashaying out of the classroom and went up to Riven._

_"Hey, sexy." Darcy purred in Riven's ear and ran her fingers in his hair._

_The sight of them together make Musa shook with rage._

_"What the hell, Riven! You wanna break up with me so you can be with Darcy?" shouted Musa with hurt and anger in her voice._

_"I see that you are still delivering the news to Little-Naive-Musa here." interrupted Darcy with a smirk in Musa's direction. _

_"Fine! If that's what you want, then w__e're over." and with that she turned and stomped back to her class, but not before hearing Darcy muttering something._

_"Don't worry babe, you don't need that sucker. You have me." purred Darcy sexily and she started to kiss Riven's neck making him moan in pleasure._

_"Yeah, I have you. That's all I ever wanted." agreed Riven touching her butt and responding to her kisses.  
_

_The two continued to feel each other up while Musa slumped into her seat in defeat, feeling disgusted with her ex and her enemy._

_**~End of flashback~**_

She let out a sigh, that photo reminded her of the break up. After the break up, Musa and her family moved to her father's hometown, Gardenia. After a few weeks, Musa found out that she was pregnant with Riven's child but she decided to raise it on her own.

"Mummy! I wanna go to the park!" wailed Musa's 4 years old girl, Sophie.

"Okay, dear. Wait 'till mummy finish cleaning this room." Musa told her daughter.

"Okay." smiled Sophie.

Even though Sophie's only 4 years old, she already knew how to speak properly. After Musa finished cleaning, she went and change into shorts and a T-shirt with ballet flats. Then, she and Sophie walked to the park which was two blocks away.

At the park, Musa sat on a bench and took out her headphones while she watched Sophie playing with some other kids on the swing. Then, she felt someone sat down beside her.

"Hey." said the person.

With a sigh, she turned and saw a guy about the same age as her. He has spiked magenta colored hair.

_Just like Riven..._

"Hey?" replied Musa. "You look familiar."

"I know, right?" laughed that guy. "You too."

"Sup? I'm Musa." said Musa holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Musa? Do you remember me?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"Musa, I'm Riven."

"Riven?" Musa quickly retreated her hand. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Wait, Musa!" Riven yelled after her.

Musa went to fetch Sophie.

"Come on, Sophie. Let's go home."

"Oh, okay." smiled Sophie and turned to addressed her friends before following after her mum.. "Bye guys."

**Two days later…**

*Ding Dong*

Musa went and opened the door to find Riven standing outside. Musa quickly proceeded to shut the door, but Riven quickly put a foot between the door and the frame.

"Musa, we need to talk." said Riven.

"Didn't you said the same thing when you wanna break up with me?" laughed Musa humorlessly.

"T-this is different." said Riven rubbing the back of his neck. "Please, I beg you. I…well, Musa, I love you, please come back to me."

"Really?" Musa looked at him in disbelief. "You broke up with me and 5 years later, you want me to come back to you?"

"Look..I – " started Riven.

"No need to waste your breath. Just go back to Darcy." said Musa. "I'm over you."

Musa stomp on Riven's foot, making him yelped in pain and he held onto his toes. Then, Musa quickly took the chance to close the door and locked it.

"Mummy, who's that?" Sophie asked when Musa went into the living room where Sophie was painting a picture.

"One of mummy's friend." Musa reply. "Now come on, it's getting late and you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is your birthday party."

After Musa tucked Sophie in bed, she went to her room to catch some sleep herself. After she brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown, she laid on her back thinking of her and Riven's conversation at the door earlier.

"I'm so over that jerk. I don't need him to live." muttered Musa sleepily before turning and she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**One week later...**

Musa went to a pub and sang a song.

"Hiya! Today I'm gonna sing a song, dedicated to an ex of mine." and she started to sing.

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

_[2x]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Musa ran her fingers from the bottom of her dress to her lips and paced the stage all the while making a face as if she's thinking but at the same time wanting a kiss.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

She started down the stage and went over to some random guy and pointed at him. The guy looked at Musa dreamily. The girl beside the guy glared dangerously at her but Musa took no notice and sat on the guy's lap and wrapped an arm around his neck and proceeded to kiss him but at the last minute pulled back and walked back up the stage letting his face fell.

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

She walked over to a guy who's playing the drums and knocked him upside down over the head and in return, being pulled into a kiss. After a while she pulled away and continued singing.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (but so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) _[radio edited version]_

She stood in the middle of the stage and moved her hips while pointing to her entranced audience.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

She stood in front of a random girl and make a face like she was complaining to her about something. The girls [layed along and stood up and rubbed Musa's back in a somewhat comforting way.

_[Chorus:]_  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

She moved to another guy and pouted at him.

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_[2x]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Musa finished the song and were face with cheers and a big round of applause from her audience.

"Thank you!" Musa walked down the stage.

What she didn't know was Riven's at the pub. When he heard that song, he knew that he had lost his only chance to be with Musa. He watched Musa walked down the stage and sat with a guy, Jarad. He ordered a drink from a nearby bartender and gulped it down in one gulp.

"So much for _my_ happy ending." he thought sadly.

* * *

**That's my first one-shot. How was it? Please review!**


End file.
